From Slave to Lady
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Heather Potter, who has just turned 16, is a slave for the Dursleys and Severus Snape is a Vampire Lord who has just smelt his mate. FemHP.SS & FemRL.SB, rating could change.
1. The Sale

**WARNING: Fem-HP.SS and Fem-RL.SB and Vampire love**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lord Severus Snape, age 30, woke with a start. It was equally midnight. It meant that his mate had finally come of age.

Severus was a vampire he needed the blood of his mate to survive thought before now he got blood from his mother but only about 2Ls a month.

He quickly got out of bed and dressed only to be stopped by his mother, "You've sensed her haven't you?"

Severus just smiled and hugged his mother tightly and went to call for his car.

1

Heather sighed. It was midnight, she had just turned 16, but instead of celebrating she was cleaning up after a party the Dursley's 'owned' her. She'd been there as long as she could remember and she hated it. She only got fed twice a week and would be beaten at least three times a week for the littlest things. Like last week it was because she didn't put enough wood in the holder.

1

Severus just followed the sent of his mate, wild flowers on a summer's day after the rain. The smell made his heart leap; he could almost taste the blood of his mate.

Then he stopped he was in front of Count Dursley's manor. It puzzled him the Dursley's didn't have any female daughters he'd been there on a few years ago for a dinner to talk about vampire – Muggle relationships after one of their slaves was turned. Unless it was a servant.

Then he smelt it. Wild flowers.

1

Heather was order to check at the gate. _Sure send the weak _girl_ to check the gate,_ she thought. She didn't mind though because it meant that her Master would give her a special drink that would make her injuries disappear and wouldn't come back until the next beating which in turn would not be as bad.

1

Severus drove as fast as he could on the rocky road and then as he saw the light at the end of the road he knew it was his mate. He had to control himself; he couldn't help the rage that came when he saw that his mate was wearing Glamour's it meant that she was hiding something and he could feel the pain that his mate should have been feeling if she wasn't wearing them.

Then he saw her; she was a image of what could be beauty. She had long black hair, a nice bearer body (With the round hips and slim waist), and nice long legs. But she was in an old servant uniform that was about 3 sizes too big and was all dirty from what looked like cleaning.

"Who goes there?" she yelled.

"I'm here to see your Master," he replied.

"Come then, follow me. I'll take you to the garage,"

After he put his car away, he followed his mate in to the manner.

"Who was it, _Girl_!" yelled Vernon Dursley as they walked thought the door.

"Mr. Dursley, Lovely to see you again," said Severus.

"Lord Snape, what a surprise, if I'd know you were going I would have sent someone important,"

"Yes well doesn't matter now, but it is this slave I wont to talk to you about,"

"Oh… What do you want with _her_?" he asked.

"My mother is in need of a new hand maiden and I remembered that the last time we were here that she took a liking to the one you gave her therefore I wish to buy this one here," He pointed at Heather, "I'm sorry for my lateness but this was the only time I was able to get away from my mother long enough," he lied.

"Oh… in that case it's fine, you want her tonight don't you?" asked Vernon.

"Yes please I'm willing to pay any amount for her," said Severus.

"Well she was evaluated about one month ago, and he said as a maid she was worth three million, but if I decided to sell her as a sex slave, because she's a virgin, I'd get up too seven million," he said smugly.

"I will give you ten million if you don't go bragging that you sold her to me," Severus said.

"I think we have a deal Lord Snape," smiled Vernon.

Severus shook his hand and turned to his mate; "Is there anything you wish to take with you?" he smiled down at her.

She nodded and ran off to her 'room'.

1

Heather's head was spinning she had just been sold too a scary looking man. She raced to her 'room', which was just a spot by the fire and took out a little bag and put the only things she had left of her parents. A small pocket watch with '_To James. So your never late again, your Lily,' _engraved inside it, a pink blanket that she was found in with '_HP_' embroidered on it and a small picture of her parents.

Once she had everything she headed down to the dinning room.

1

"Come child I don't have all day," he snapped, noticing the girl flinch.

As they got into Severus' car he put her in the back seat of the car and then drove off.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Severus Snape and I just bought you from your uncle,"

"Why?" she asked, before she could stop her self.

"That will be explained when we get to your new home but for now sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there," Severus said, trying to calm down what type of person doesn't believe that they were good enough to even be a servant.

As Severus drove he kept looking back at his mate she was so small and innocent thought all he could think of was how hurt she was. He didn't eveb know her name but for now it was a matter of getting her home to a healer.

As he got to Snape Maner he saw his mate had fallen asleep, with the small bag she had brought with her under her arm, so he just picked her up and took her to the room that was set up for her until they got married and went to bed him self, he couldn't do anything for her while he was so tired.

* * *

**Review Please**

**I cant write sex scenes so if anyone wants to write one for me IM me or put it in a review**


	2. The Old Family

**thanks for the reveiws**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Severus woke to his mother (Eileen) shaking him out of his slumber.

"Severus the healer is here,"

"What how did you know?" he asked.

"A mother knows these things, that and I took a little peek this morning," winked his mother.

Severus found the healer waiting in the entrance hall. Healer David had been his family healer since Severus was ten years old after his other healer died. "Healer David, how are you on this fine day?" asked Severus.

"Very well, thank you Severus, now who am I here too see?" he asked.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that I have found my mate, but se was a bit worst for wear I'm afraid,"

"Well, take me to her I want to meet the girl I will one day guiding though pregnancy," healer David exclaimed.

22

Heather woke with start. Where was she and what time was it? She was in so much trouble, she looked at the clock, and it was after nine. She'd never sleep in this late, and then the night before went though her head and the batman. **(LOL)**

Then the door opened and a small man came in before the batman from last night.

"I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry, it will never happen again, I'm sorry,"

22

The first thing Severus noticed when he walked in was that is mate was awake.

"I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry, it will never happen again, I'm sorry," was what he heard when he walked into the room and it continued and became a constant course of apology after apology.

"Your not in trouble Child," said Healer David.

"It's okay were not going to hurt you," said Severus, "The healer is just here to make you feel better,"

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

"Oh… really," said the healer as he walked up to Heather and pressed down on her chest just below her ribs.

In a matter of seconds her whole body was covered in cuts and burses. It made Severus feel sick just by looking at it.

"What did… you do?" she asked the pain becoming too much.

"Shh… now I want you to drink everything I give you, understood?"

She nodded as he poured potion after potion down her throat. Until she fell asleep.

22

Heather woke to an older women sitting beside her with what looked like knitting, "Oh… thank goodness, you're awake, we have much to discuss. I'm Eileen Prince- Snape, I'm Severus' mother,"

Heather just stared at her.

"Now what I am about to tell you may come as a shock at first but it will all be okay,"

Heather nodded.

"My son, as is my husband, are vampires," Heather gashed, "And you are Severus' mate which means after you marry him, he will need your blood to survive,"

"What?" Heather exclaimed.

"You'll have to forgive my mother she is very forward," said a voice in the background, "I'm Severus Snape your future husband,"

"But…… what?" cried Heather.

"I'm a vampire and when a vampire mate comes of age we can smell them and that brought me to you,"

"Vampire?" she whispered.

Severus nodded you have two choices, one: we can marry and I'll set you free so you can be my wife and two: you can refuse but I will focuse you into it anyway,"

"The first one… I think," said Heather not understanding half of what was said, only understanding the word 'free'.

"Well then maybe we should get to know each other," said Severus.

"Okay um… what's it like being a vampire?" she asked as Severus' mother left the room.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and started to talk, "Well it's like being a human but I drink blood, I do eat human food, just not as much,"

Heather nodded, "What will I have to do as your mate?" she just had to ask the question that was burning her inside.

"Well, I will have to drink blood from you a least once a day, you'll be my wife in the human way, once we have children they will feed from you as well, since you are a mate your body will produce more blood for me and our children and of course just be there for me and I will you,"

"But… I'm just a…a slave, why would you want me?" she stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"You are not a slave you are a Potter!" yelled a voice behind them.

"Mother?" exclaimed Severus.

"Sorry for interrupting but I was looking over her file and I discovered that she is a Potter,"

"How is that possible, there are no Potters left!" exclaimed Severus.

"Well she is, if you don't believe me them make a lineage potion," said his mother.

"I have you hare already, I was going to do it in a few days anyway," said Severus opening the bedside draw and taking out a light purple potion.

"I just need a drop of blood for the potion,"

After Severus pricked her finger he guided the blood into the phial and then dripped the potion on to the potion.

Heather Lily Potter

_FATHER: James Potter_

_MOTHER: Lily Potter nee Evens_

_GODFATHER: Sirius Black_

_GODMOTHER: Remua Black nee Lupin_

Heather gasped she had godparents. But why hadn't they came for her.

**22**

**Remua is prononed Rema  
**

**i also still need someone to right the sex scene, it the next chapter IM im you want to do it **


	3. The Godparents

**Chapter 3**

Heather head was swimming she had Godparents, but who were they? Where were they? Why did they leave her? This is what was going though her mind.

"Heather! Heather!" called Severus.

"Sorry, sir, I lost my head," she replied.

"That's fine and it's 'Severus' now I wanted to know if you wanted to meet your Godparents?" asked Severus, "The Black's have been looking for you for many years, but a few years ago they lost hope, they looked for ten years but the pain of every false lead broke their hearts,"

Tears formed in Heather's eyes as she heard of the family she could have had and also the love she was feeling right now in Severus' arms.

333

The next day Severus sent word to Black Manor and was pleased to see the joyful reply of two loving and happy Godparents. "Heather, I got in contact with your Godparents and they wish to meet you… only if you want to of course," said Severus.

"Yes, I do want to meet them… but what if they don't like me?" she said.

Severus sighed, he lifted Heather's chin and looked her in the eye, "There is nothing about you not to like you are a beautiful girl. They have been looking for you almost all your life that love is not going to change,"

Then Severus leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Heather froze unsure what to do, but she didn't want to pull away.

Severus pulled away smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"

"Why?" she asked, if they were going to be married then wouldn't they be kissing?

"You are not ready," he replied.

Heather looked at Severus and blushed, "I… I liked it,"

"In that case may I kiss you again?"

She nodded letting Severus take control. Again he lifted her head and captured her lips. She gasped as Severus ran his tough over her lips; Severus took her surprise and tasted the inside of her mouth. To Severus it was like coming up for air after a long time under water.

Heather pulled away breathing heavily, "When will you feed?" she asked.

"On our wedding night, in two weeks," he replied, as there was a knock at the door.

It was a servant telling them that the blacks were here.

333

They walked out and saw a man with black hair and a man with black hair and a woman with long tan hair and golden eyes, "Heather this is Sirius and Remua Black," said Severus.

Severus had known the Blacks for a long time they had done business together.

"Is it really you?" asked Remua.

Heather nodded tears formed in her eyes as Remua pulled her into a hug.

"We looked everywhere for you but a heart can only be broken so many times," said Sirius pulling the two girls into a hug.

"Severus what can I ever do to repay you?" asked Sirius.

"I can only think of one thing," smiled Severus.

"Oh," said Remua.

"Walk her down the isle,"

"What!" yelled Sirius.

"Heather is my mate, I plan to marry her I want you to walk her down the isle,"

"I'd be honoured," Sirius smiled.

**I know its short **


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4

The day of the wedding was finally here; Severus was worried it was the first time he'd left heather along for so long.

"Son, it's time," said Tobias, patting him on the back.

4444

"You look so beautiful," said Sirius lovingly.

Heather smiled. Her dress was strapless with a corset like top that hugged her figure beautifully and then flowed like she was in water. Her shoes weren't very high they were silver with a few straps at the front and plain diamond earrings. (1)

"If he doesn't think you look beautiful then he is gay for sure," jokes Sirius.

4444

The music started and Severus watched as his mate walked down the isle with her Godfather. She was beautiful and at that moment Severus knew he was complete.

4444

"You may down kiss your Bride,"

Severus did not need to be told twice as he leaned in and kissed Heather passionately.

"I love you," whispered Severus into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

4444

"It is custom for the bride to leave an hour before the husband, so come on," said Remua into Heather's ear.

"I have to come with you," said Remua, leading Heather to Severus… no their, bedchambers.

Remua handed her a white robe that she would need to wear after she was washed head to toe with a wild flower soap (Chosen be Severus), which was meant to purify her. The robe she had to put on was meant to shown how pure she was and was to be kept under the bed after tonight.

4444

Severus moved towards their bedchambers. Without knocking he opened the door and sitting on the bed was Heather in a bright white robe, falling just above her knees. She smiled when she saw him.

"Beautiful," he smiled kissing her neck.

"What did you want to do first?" Heather asked.

"I'll drink first to relax you, plus I'm hungry," blushed Severus.

"What ... do I do?" she asked.

"Relax," he said kissing her neck. Then he bit down moaning at the first taste of his mate's blood.

Once full Severus pulled back and looked at Heather who nodded in understanding and laid down ready for what was to come.

That night they made love for the first time and to the two of them it was magical. Heather smiled as she fell asleep on Severus chest, he had been very gentle causing her the least amount of pain

**(1) Go to my profile for picture**

**If any one can write sex scenes PM me the person who was going to do it never wrote me back**


	5. The Birth

**Chapter 5**

It had been two weeks since the wedding and Heather and Severus couldn't be happier, then they got so big new.

"Heather, Severus, I'm pregnant," said Remua.

55555

9 months later found Remua in labor with her first child.

"Sirius Orion Black if you come near me with that thing again I'll bit it off," she yelled screaming as she had another contraction.

Sirius winced. Remua had asked Severus and Heather to be the godparents. So here Heather was holding Remua hand though the birth of her first child.

"It hurts," cried Remua to the healer expecting him to take the pain away.

"I know love," said Sirius.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" screamed Remua.

"Start pushing now Mrs. Black," said the Healer.

Remua pushed and five minutes later she was holding a beautiful little boy. Once he was born heather left and went straight in to the Severus' arms.

"That was the most magically thing I've ever seen," she exclaimed.

"Are mum and baby well?" asked Severus.

"Both are great," answered Sirius coming out of the delivery room, "Remua is asking for you,"

As they walked into the room they saw Remua breast-feeding their little baby boy. "Heather, Severus this is Logan Sirius Black, Logan meet you Godparents," said Sirius place a kiss on Logan's forehead and then Remua's.

Heather smiled as Logan was placed in her arms, "He's beautiful,"

They left an hour later needing a nice rest after the fifty-hour labor.

"Severus," called Heather.

"Yes, love,"

"I was thinking what if we start trying for a baby?" she asked.

"Really? I mean it's up to you but I'd love to start trying," said Severus.

I want a family, Severus, please give me one," she said punching on him.

**55555**

**How many babies to you want there to be?  
Triplets  
Twins  
Twins but one stillborn  
Just one**


End file.
